This project will develop, produce, and market an adaptable tub and roll- in shower for use in construction of accessible housing for elderly and disabled individuals. the proposed adaptable bathing fixture will consist of a roll-in shower pan and removable standard-size tub bowl. The fixture can be installed as either a roll-in shower to tub, and can be easily refitted, as a tub or shower, to fit the needs of the next occupant or of an occupant whose needs change over time. During Phase I of the project, a preliminary design of he adaptable fixture will be developed and evaluated by prospective users, housing contractors, and bathing fixture manufacturers. Based on their evaluation, the conceptual design will be refined. In Phase II, a prototype bathing fixture will be constructed and tested by users. Additional feedback from contractors and manufactures will be obtained. Phase III will conclude with production of the final bathing fixture.